sw1mushfandomcom-20200215-history
Operation Squid Lake
Operation Squid Lake was the code name for an Imperial campaign geared at uprooting Dac from New Republic control. The campaign encompassed two major phases, the first being a covert socio-political operation, the second being military action. History Coruscant had fallen into the Empire's grasp once more. The Imperial Military was now prepared to make their next move. It needed to be a decisive move, for victory could not come with such losses as were incurred during the battle at Coruscant. In secrecy, the leaders of Task Force Inquisitor began to devise an operation geared ultimately at uprooting the planet of Dac from New Republic control. A complex operation, titled Operation Squid Lake, was developed. The first, and arguably most critical phase of the operation, was to be personally directed by ISB Sector Director Korynn Fleming. Infiltration Fleming's plan involved a lengthy infiltration operation, geared at inserting ISB field agents into the Quarren and Mon Calamari societies. These agents were directed to assimilate themselves into their respective territories, keeping a watchful eye on locals who might be swayed through subtle manipulations to do each agent's will. Fleming decided to take a risk that is often unheard of amongst top Imperial leaders; he would go among the field agents, taking his own disguise and running the operation hands-on from within the Quarren society. Before departing for Dac, the Sector Director held a briefing with Vextin Mandor, the Imperial Naval Commander who devised the original campaign. During this meeting, he gave the naval tactician a vague briefing on how the operation would commence, and when jurisdiction would be handed off from ISB to the Imperial Military. It only took two weeks to activate ISB's sleeper agents spread throughout Dac, and to insert fresh agents, including infamous men like Korynn Fleming and Dreven Mercurio. The Domed City of Aquarius was eventually infiltrated by Fleming and his team, putting them as close to the reclusive Quarren society as possible. The agents began seeking out a variety of knowledge, ranging from building and street layouts, to names of prominent Quarren figures. Here and there, ISB secret agents began to cause hints of racial tension. For example, a showdown boils over at the Whaladon Pub, where the Quarren end up forcing their Mon Calamari brethren to leave. Little fights like this break out throughout the planet over the course of time, sending the ripples of rumor through the galaxy. Meanwhile, Fleming's agents kept up the long, monotonous effort of digging in and studying the society, taking their time to ensure that the plan was not discovered. Connections were made with minor diplomats such as the Quarren Eeth Mentel, while Fleming and his team continued devising darker, more sinister plans. Civil War Breaks Out Months passed, while Imperial agents worked in tender secrecy to actualize their devious plans. Six months after the operation's initiation, their plans were unfolded. A single agent planted a deadly toxin inside a supply crate, which was brought into the primary Bacta Processing Facility, located in Reef Home City. Managed by an entirely Mon Calamari crew, the facility was brought to its knees when the toxin was accidentally released, spoiling the entire planet's bacta reserves and killing every worker inside the facility. Meanwhile, Quarren throughout the seas began dropping dead. It was soon discovered that a massive supply of food was spoiled, the result of a miscalculation on shipping schedules, deviously tweaked by the ISB's finest. Hysterical, the Quarren began burning fisheries and cities in an effort to stop the spread of disease. Over the course of two short hours, over a million Quarren were dead, and rage was boiling in the Quarren sectors. Representatives were swift to meet with the New Republic Chief of State. In a tense meeting, the ambassadors for the Quarren and Calamari populations urged Leia to make careful choices in handling this tense situation. Reports were flying in - the Quarren were growing violent. The arrival of Eeth Mentel came with a convicting report; the Calamari were allegedly responsible for the tragedies that now plagued the planet. Seeing no other choice, Leia called for the assembly of a peacekeeping force. By the time this force was assembled, the Quarren had struck out with fury. In less than half a day, the entire water world was engulfed in a violent war of racial hatred. The Taming of the Quarren For the sake of plausible deniability, Korynn Fleming was nowhere near Dac when the civil war began, having been seen hanging around on the Angry Rancor cruise ship. Thus, he needed a way to get back to the planet, and through the tightening New Republic security measures. Enter Arissa Kiiko, the wildcard. Kiiko is hired at a steep price to smuggle Fleming and Paulus Lazrus, a Stormtrooper commando, onto Dac. Once safely onto the planet, they contacted a Quarren thug named Brudd’hak, who was convinced to take them to the underwater realms. There, Korynn sought out Eeth Mentel, and orchestrated an encounter with him in the now mostly-abandoned Domed City of Aquarius. Taking great risks, Korynn revealed his true identity to Mentel, along with the promise of Imperial support for the Quarren. Mentel agreed to rally Quarren support in Aquarius, and organize a solid revolt. Meanwhile, Lazrus began constructing a makeshift dock and shipping system, designed to supply the growing revolution. More and more Quarren citizens began filling Aquarius, and soon the city was not only bustling with fresh activity, but shut off from the outside world. While civil war raged on, controversy struck the New Republic, with little aide from ISB operatives. This distraction served the luck of the villains, as they worked tirelessly to recruit more Quarren soldiers and strengthen the defenses of Aquarius. Soon, Mentel and his Quarren loyalists would give themselves a name: The Quarren Survivalist Party. Fleming, utilizing his extensive knowledge on Quarren sociological behaviors, encouraged this development, and with fresh Imperial supplies coming in frequently, the Party's faith in their Imperial advisers continued to grow. Cloaks and Daggers The Imperial Navy was far from silent as the civil structure on Dac floundered. Secret cloak-and-dagger operations under the direction of Krieg Inrokana poked and prodded at the New Republic relief operation, with sporadic attacks on incoming convoys. This effective technique helped to slow down the relief efforts in small ways, but was mostly designed to serve as a distraction factor for the New Republic's Second Fleet. They would later have to evade the prying eyes of Rogue Squadron, who was eventually tasked to investigate these disappearances. The rest of the Navy wouldn't be sleeping, either. In early December, Grand Vizier Korolov ordered a major portion of the First Fleet to regroup at the Kessel Redoubt, under the direction of Task Force Inquisitor. From there, special forces were dispatched to sneak onto Dac. There, their mission was to secure and enforce the Quarren controlled city of Aquarius, and to train the Quarren Survivalist Party in warfare techniques. One of the largest reinforcements came through on a major mistake made by New Republic Commander Rasi Praddhan Cen, who had tasked thirty-six X-Wings to take down an incoming smuggler, and created a major hole for the Imperials to get through. Training commenced at once. Raid on Coral City In mid-December, the Party launched their first organized Raid on Coral City, targeting Coral City. Attacking just before dawn, the Quarren approached from the oceans beneath and breached the city, entering the sewer systems. Then, they practiced guerrilla techniques learned from their new Imperial instructors, and razed the lower levels, killing lower-class Calamarians who lived there. Framing the Rebellion Wrought by criticism of their actions, the New Republic's 224th Marine Battalion was forced to undergo an inquiry by the New Republic's Ministry of Defense. Hoping to further destabilize the people's view of their government, the Imperial Diploserv Agency released the official stance of the Empire regarding the investigation of the Loman Bacta Facility incident. This stance supported the NR investigation process and concurred with their findings, secretly designed to strike a chord with the NR people comparing their government to that of the Empire. Exposed Some of the Quarren attackers were captured during the Raid on Coral City. They were taken before the Mon Calamari Council, where they exposed the Party's existence and declared an anti-New Republic stance. The prisoners also demanded that their citizenship rights be revoked, claiming that they had become citizens of the Party. In accordance with New Republic laws, the Mon Calamari Council was forced to accept the request. The Siege of Morjanssik Now exposed, the Quarren Survivalist Party launched an all out siege against the city of Morjanssik. Following a week of intense fighting, the New Republic Marines ordered a tactical withdrawal, effectively surrendering the city to QSP control. Revealing the Truth Two weeks later, the Galactic Empire released a holo bearing the Imperial Seal to IGN. The video revealed that the Party had forged an open alliance with the Empire. It also revealed that Mentel and Fleming were the minds behind the party. Aquarius and Morjanssik were declared "off-limits" with a threat of lethal action on any would-be intruders. Category:Conflicts